Siapa yang Penakut?
by itsathenazi
Summary: "Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan hukumanmu, Hyung?" "Siapa juga yang penakut!" a spin off gimana kalau Yoongi melaksanakan hukuman yang didapat saat kalah di Run ep 37. Yoonmin Yoon!top, seme, dom Jimin!bottom, uke, sub


**Siapa yang Penakut?**

 **Main Cast(s):**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Mentioned!:**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Fluff (?), Humor (?)**

 **Pair:**

 **Yoonmin not minyoon**

 **Warning!**

 **BL, YAOI, BOY X BOY, Canon**

 **Summary:**

 **" _Hyung, kapan kau akan melaksanakan hukumanmu?" "Siapa juga yang penakut?!". Kisah Yoongi yang menjalankan hukuman akibat kalah di Run ep 37_**

Sore yang indah di musim dingin, apalagi di sebuah studio di gedung salah satu agensi yang sedang berada di puncak kepopuleran saat ini. Suhu udara yang sangat dingin–mencapai -14C– tidak membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut terasa dingin. Selain karena penghangat ruangan yang senantiasa menyala, sepasang kekasih yang ada di dalamnya tak merasa kedinginan karena saat ini namja semok nan manis sedang berada di pangkuan namja yang satunya lagi.

Min Yoongi, _namja_ yang memangku, sedang sibuk mencari inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagunya. Kehadiran kekasihnya yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya ini tak mengganggu sama sekali. _Sudah_ _biasa_ , katanya.

Park Jimin, _namja_ yang dipangku sudah hapal dengan gelagat kekasihnya jika sedang fokus. Mau dia tidur atau bergerak-gerak atau bahkan turun lalu kembali lagi ke pangkuan Yoongi, Yoongi tak akan peduli. Paling-paling jika Jimin membuka pintu, dia bertanya, " _Mau_ _kemana_?" lalu kembali fokus ke komputernya bahkan jika Jimin tak menjawab sekalipun.

Jimin sih tidak protes, toh ia juga senang bisa bebas berada dalam pangkuan kekasihnya seperti ini.

 _Hangat_ ,

katanya.

Padahal tidak tau saja dia kalau sekarang badannya lebih besar dari kekasihnya itu. _Ups_ , maksudnya lebih semok, hehe. Dan lagipula Yoongi pun tidak protes, jadi apa hak kita untuk protes, pacarnya saja bukan.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam Jimin berada di pangkuan Yoongi, dia pun merasa mengantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba ada hal yang terlintas di benaknya.

Diapun menusuk-nusuk pipi Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil— _Taehyung sangat suka membandingkan jarinya dengan jari Jimin yang imut itu, apalagi jari kelingking, seperti ulat kecil hihi_ —namun Yoongi tetap bergeming.

Jimin mulai kesal.

Dia pun mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya itu, dan menusuk semakin keras menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Yoongi- _hyuung_ ~," Jimin mulai merengek untuk mendapatkan atensi kekasihnya.

 _Oh, jika itu bukan Yoongi, melainkan Namjoon, Jhope atau Taehyung, mereka akan mulai mengunyel-unyel pipi Jimin dan mencubit bibirnya agar semakin mengerucut._

Namun ini Yoongi, dia sudah terbiasa mengontrol rasa gemasnya terhadap mochinya ini. Karena kalau tidak begitu, dia bisa sering lepas kendali karena Jimin suka tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat kalau sudah ber- _aegyo_ seperti ini.

"Ada apa Jim?" Yoongi pun berhenti mengotak-atik komputernya dan mulai memfokuskan diri ke mochinya. Gawat kalo mochinya ini merajuk, Yoongi bisa-bisa tidak diberikan jatah makan oleh Seokjin.

"Itu..."

Jimin yang ditatap oleh Yoongi malah jadi merasa malu, terlihat dari rona kemerahan yang mulai menghiasi pipinya yang sudah tidak terlalu gembul itu. Dia memainkan jarinya di pangkuannya sambil menunduk.

"Hm? Ayolah Jiminie, kau tahu meski aku sudah terlatih, bisa saja _syaiton_ lebih hebat dan membuatku melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranku."

"Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, _hyung_?" tanya jimin dengan ekspresi polosnya.

 _Bocah_ _ini_... geram sisi liar Yoongi dalam hati.

"Jiminie..."

Jimin yang merinding mendengar suara rendah Yoongi pun mencoba bergeser dari pangkuan Yoongi. Oh okay, dia tidak bodoh dengan maksud Yoongi menggunakan nada itu, apalagi karena posisi mereka yang berpangkuan menjadikan Yoongi berbicara langsung ke telinga Jimin.

"Ah! I-itu _Hyung_ , ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Jimin mencoba mengubah suasana yang tiba-tiba aneh tadi.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah melaksanakan hukumanmu yang waktu di Run episode 37, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi pun tiba-tiba salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Oh, i-itu... Mmm.. Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan lagu ini dulu."

Sial, _kenapa_ _aku_ _jadi_ _gugup_ _begini_ -batin Yoongi.

"Nanti kapan _Hyung_? Namjoon- _hyung_ saja sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya."

Bodoh memang, saat menentukan pilihan hukuman apa saja Namjoon mengusulkan mendaki gunung sendirian, di musim dingin alias bersalju. Yoongi sendiri mengusulkan menonton film horor menggunakan headphone. Mereka berdua begitu bahagia mengusulkan hal tersebut seolah mereka tak mungkin kalah. Tapi takdir selalu mempunyai jalan untuk membuat orang sadar kalau mereka hanya bisa merencanakan dan berharap. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua yang kalah. Ironinya lagi, masing-masing mendapatkan hukuman yang mereka usulkan sendiri saat roda hukuman itu diputar.

 _Hell_ , asal kalian tahu saja Yoongi itu paling benci dengan segala yang berbau horor. Dia bukan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang malah mengajak para zombie berbincang seperti di Run episode 24. Di episode tersebut saja Yoongi sudah malu sekali dan berharap PD-nim memotong bagian saat dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh.

 _Hell yeah, siapa yang tidak malu saat kau punya image swag tiba-tiba jadi terlihat girly karena tak henti-hentinya berteriak saat dikejar-kejar zombie bohongan. Bahkan aku berteriak kepada cameraman yang mengikutiku karena kukira dia zombie yang mengejarku_ —Min Yoongi 2k18.

Tapi tentu saja, PD- _nim_ tidak sebodoh itu untuk memotong bagian dimana para ARMY bisa puas menertawai idolnya yang ketakutan dan berteriak seakan mereka dikejar satpol pp.

Sejak saat itu, rahasia Min Yoongi yang ternyata penakut–bahkan lebih penakut dari Jimin tapi tidak untuk Jhope, karena Jhope punya lebih banyak hal yang ditakuti–terbongkar ke publik.

 _Image_ _swag_ nya hancur seketika.

Apalagi ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi Jimin yang sampai jatuh dari kasur saking hebohnya tertawa menonton siaran ulang Run tersebut.

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk menghukumnya lain kali karena telah menertawainya .

"Mau kutemani, _Hyung_? Aku tahu kau takut hihihi," tawar Jimin dengan senyum menyebalkan–tapi tetap manis sayangnya.

"Siapa juga yang takut?!" balas Yoongi sewot.

"Kau, _Hyung_. Kau yang takut. Kau tak akan mengusulkan hukuman itu jika kau tau itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak bagi member lain kecuali kau dan Hoseok- _hyung_ "

Telak.

Yoongi ingin membalas, namun ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jimin itu benar. Jimin bahagia, jarang-jarang dia bisa menang berdebat dengan Yoongi–atau siapapun karena Jimin selalu kalah dan menjadi bahan empuk _bully_ an para _hyung_ nya maupun Jungkook.

"Jadi bagaimana, _Hyung_? Kau duduk di sofa, dan aku akan duduk di sampingmu sambil merekammu sebagai bukti bahwa kau telah menyelesaikan hukumanmu. Jadi meski kau menggunakan headphone dan menontonnya sendiri, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu dan kau bisa memegang tanganku jika takut,"

Jimin tertawa dalam hati, jika Yoongi menerima penawarannya berarti Yoongi mengakui bahwa dia takut. Tapi jika Yoongi tidak menerimanya, dia juga takut jika harus menontonnya sendiri.

 _Heol_ , sekalian saja matikan lampu, dengan begitu suasananya makin pas. Suara apapun yang muncul akan terdengar sangat jelas karena Yoongi menggunakan headphone. Dan ini film horor, film yang akan membuatmu teriak hanya karena _sound_ _effect_ yang mengagetkan.

Mencoba mengesampingkan egonya, Yoongi pun akhirnya berkata pasrah.

"Baiklah, temani aku menjalankan hukumanku."

"Hahaha, kau ini seperti akan menghadapi eksekusi mati saja, _Hyung_. Padahal kan ini hanya menonton film horor."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Coba saja kau berada di posisiku," dengus Yoongi.

"Aku memang takut, tapi aku tak sepenakut dirimu, _Hyung_!" balas Jimin sambil berdiri dari pangkuan Yoongi.

"Hei, siapa yang penakut?! Dan mau kemana kau?" Yoongi mencoba menahan Jimin yang beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau ke studio Namjoon- _hyung_ , meminta film horor untuk kau tonton. Kalau tak salah dia punya film horor yang bagus, judulnya The Conjuring 2. _Bye, Hyung!_ Saat aku kembali kau harus sudah siap ya!" ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan _eyesmile_ nya yang manis.

"Hey, hati-hati! Periksa dulu apa film yang diberikan Namjoon itu benar film horor atau tidak!" teriak Yoongi karena Jimin sudah keluar dari studionya.

 _Hahh.. Mood membuat laguku jadi hilang kan. Sial sekali kenapa aku mengusulkan hukuman ini aishh,_ Yoongi mendumal dalam hati.

"Yoongi- _hyung_??" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam studio Yoongi. Dia sudah hapal _password_ nya, jadi tidak perlu mengetuk terlebih dulu.

Saat melihat seseorang yang teronggok di atas sofa dengan _headphone_ di atas perutnya, Jimin pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

"Yoongi- _hyuung_ jangan pura-pura tidur!"

 _Ups, ketahuan_ , batin Yoongi.

"Aku mengantuk, Jiminie. Nanti lagi saja ya aku menontonnya," ujar Yoongi sambil membalikkan badan ke arah senderan sofa, melanjutkan _acting_ ngantuknya, menghindari Jimin.

"Ish, yasudah kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak bangun sekarang aku akan pergi dan _Hyung_ tonton saja sendiri filmnya!" rajuk Jimin sambil bersiap pergi.

"E-eh jangan!!" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang hendak pergi.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan tonton itu sekarang dan kau harus tepati janjimu untuk terus disampingku selama aku menonton ya!" Yoongi pun kalah. Mana mau dia nonton itu sendiri, kalau mengajak Hoseok yang ada sama-sama takut dan kalau member lain yang ada dia akan ditertawakan.

" _Aye aye, captain!_ " Jimin pun melakukan hormat ala kartun _sponge_ kuning tersebut.

Yoongi pun beranjak duduk, dan Jimin menyerahkan macbook yang dibawanya. Posisinya Yoongi di pojok dekat tembok, supaya dia tidak terlalu merasa takut karena dilindungi tembok di sebelah kanan dan Jimin di sebelah kiri.

Setelah mempersiapkan filmnya dan memasang _headphone_ , Yoongi pun berdoa dulu dalam hati supaya diberikan ketenangan dalam menonton film horor tersebut.

Di samping kirinya Jimin sudah siap dengan _handycam_ untuk merekam reaction Yoongi saat menonton film horor. Dia harus menahan tawanya melihat muka Yoongi yang sangat tegang.

Film pun dimulai.

*

Yoongi sangat benci film tersebut.

" _YAAAAKKK SIALAN KENAPA MUNCUL DISITU SETAN!!!"_

 _"OI QUL AUDZUBIROBBIL VALAK KAGA USAH NGAJAK RIBUT!!!"_

 _"SETAAAANNN KAPAN INI BERESNYA SIH?!?!"_

Untung saja Yoongi tidak sampai melempar _macbook_ tersebut. _Headphone_ yang dia gunakan membuat _sound_ _effect_ nya menjadi semakin terasa dan tentu saja membuat Yoongi semakin kaget dan takut.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Yoongi meneriakkan makhluk bernama _syaiton_ tersebut. Bahkan kadang kebun binatang pun ikut terabsen olehnya.

Jimin?

Jangan tanyakan kondisinya yang tak kalah mengenaskan tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan memukul-mukul lantai.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang lemas karena masih _shock_ dengan film yang baru ditontonnya tadi, Jimin tergeletak di lantai itu karena sudah tidak kuat menahan ketawa melihat Yoongi yang berteriak ketakutan menonton film The Conjuring 2 tersebut. Selama film diputar, Jimin hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya sambil terus merekam reaksi Yoongi.

Persetan dengan tawaran memegang tangannya, yang ada Jimin malah sibuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan yang tidak memegang _handycam_. Dan saat film telah berakhir tadi, dia pun sudah tidak kuat dan akhirnya tertawa bebas sampai berguling-guling di lantai.

Beruntunglah studio Yoongi agak kedap suara, jadi tidak ada yang tahu di dalam ada seseorang yang masih bersandar lemas di sofa dan satunya lagi sibuk tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Ahahahahahaha _Hyung_ , kau harus lihat wajahmu saat hantunya keluar!" Jimin berusaha berbicara disela tawanya.

"Diamlah, aku masih lemas," Yoongi masih tak ada tenaga membalas kelakuan nakal mochi kesayangannya yang masih sibuk tertawa.

 _Mari kita tinggalkan orang yang sibuk meredakan tawanya dan orang yang mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya yang hilang akibat Valak itu._ _Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang penakut?_

끝

 _A/N_ _Omo omo, harusnya aku lanjutin ff yang satu lagi bukannya malah bikin Oneshoot lagi wkwkwk. Kayanya aku gaberbakat bikin angst, jatohnya ngeblank dan amburadul wkwk._ _Jadi inituh kaya spinoff kalau misalnya si Yoongi gajadi muter lagi papan hukuman itu, alias tetep dapet yang nonton horor pake headphone. Kan ngakak mereka yg usulin mereka yg dapet. Padahal Yoongi kan penakut banget._ _Karena gatega kasih yang angst itu, ini aja deh ya hadiah buat kak Hinatoyou yang udah bisa pulang dari RS. Get well soon kak_ _Maafkan kegajean ini, dan sst... Dibawah ini ada epiloguenya loh wkwk._

Epilogue

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku jadi harus tidur di sini sih?!"

"Sst.. Sudah diam masih untung aku tak menyerangmu dan memberikan hukuman setelah kau puas menertawaiku seperti tadi," Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jimin.

Betul, saat ini Yoongi yang masih ketakutan– _dingin_ , _alasannya_ dan masih terbayang rupa _syaiton_ Valak— menarik Jimin untuk tidur bersamanya. Padahal, Bangtan akhirnya bisa memiliki kamarnya masing-masing, karena mereka baru pindah ke _dorm_ baru yang lebih luas.

"Tapi ini terlalu erat, _Hyung_ ," protes Jimin sambil mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Yoongi.

 _Cup_

"Itu akan berubah menjadi lumatan jika kau tak berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu dan tidur," Yoongi kembali ke posisi awalnya memeluk Jimin sambil menutup mata setelah mengecup ranum yang mengerucut tersebut.

"I-ishh _Hyung_ _byuntae_!!" amuk Jimin sambil memukul pelan dada Yoongi di hadapannya. Pipinya terasa panas.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga jika kau tidak juga tidur maka aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini. Satu–"

"Ihh iya iya aku tidur!" Jimin pun membalikkan badannya sehingga kini punggungnya yang berhadapan dengan Yoongi supaya tidak dikecup lagi—atau bahkan lebih.

Yoongi terkekeh dalam hati. Untung saja dirinya masih lemas efek nonton film tadi, kalau tidak habislah mochi semok ini hihi.

Lengan Yoongi akhirnya melingkar erat di pinggang Jimin dan tangannya berada di perut Jimin. Mereka pun akhirnya tidur.

" _ANDWAEE MENJAUH KAU SYAITON VALAK!!! AYO JIMIN KITA LARI!!!"_

—itulah sepenggal mimpi Yoongi malam itu. Ternyata meski memeluk Jimin dia tetap mengalami mimpi buruk, namun selama ia tetap bersama Jimin dia akan tetap merasa bersyukur.

정말 킅.


End file.
